


At Ease

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [1]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Art, Gen, New Game Plus Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a human first!! A knight second!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=electric_butterfly).



  
[   
](http://gallery.digitalmidnight.org/misc/at_ease.jpg)

_(click for full size)_


End file.
